


Can a Korpsman be a hero?

by ahzul



Category: Warhammer 40.000, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Kind of quirkless anyway, Krieg!izuku, Kriegzuku, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahzul/pseuds/ahzul
Summary: Through the machinations of the Warp a kriegs korpseman finds himself in the body of a young boy on a strange world rampant with abhumans, mutants, crime and psykers.





	1. Chapter 1

"in the midst of a war, surrounded by gunfire and demons a solder lays dying. Ripped in half by vile warp lightning from a cultist psyker, he looks to his right and looks into the blank uncaring gasmask of his brother. Feeling his eyes grow wet and his life fade away he holds his gun out for his brother to continue the war, his last thoughts as he slips slowly into death.

"I hope I made the Emperor proud"

He closes his eyes.

He opens them again weakly, blinded by white light, he can just make out a chiselled face with a smile that inspires him to continue, FOR HIS EMPEROR!

He blinks again and again, the white light dying down each time, his vision bleeds back into reality and...

Thats not the Emperor its a poster.  
  


* * *

The Kriegsman stares at the poster, confusion sinking into his mind. The man on the poster definitely looks mighty and inspiring with his large reassuring smile and his huge frame.  
wait where is he

Kriegsman T-17488 was just dying in a field among demons and cultists, now he finds himself in a residential dwelling of some type. All along the walls are posters of the same man, a yellow haired giant of a man, some posters had the words "I AM HERE" inscribed on them, possible propaganda? and if so for which side. Focusing more on himself he finds his body tiny, a childs body, a pathetically weak childs body at that.

T-17488 takes this all in for a moment, his brain whirring through what happen. Is this the after life? Has his service to the Emperor been rewarded?

Theres a knock on the door, he gets ready to attack.  
The door slowly opens, he grabs something heavy.  
A voice calls out in an unknown language, he is ready to charge.

Its a woman, a human woman with... unnatural green hair.  
She says something again in a gentle voice, he has to reply or attack, he has to do something!

"Do you serve the Impirium?" he asks in low gothic

She gives him an odd look and says something again in a language he doesn't understand.

maybe he'll try his home language and hope for the best "Do you serve the Impirium?"

The woman gets on her knees with a worried look on her face, she makes a come foward motion. T-17488 steps towards the lady and she gently touches his face and says something again. He just doesn't understand and shakes his head.

* * *

He finds himself in the womans vehicle, shes taking him somewhere, he can only hope where shes taking him can help, or know low gothic atleast. He stares out the window at the city scape, he notices something odd at one of the frequent stops at the changing lights. She looks almost human, he would have thought she was if not for the horns pertruding from the top of her head. He tries to point this out to the woman in the car but she looks past her not quite sure what hes pointing to or saying.

They eventually pull into a large white building and she opens the door for him, what he finds odd is that she holds his hand while they're walking but he can't say hes an expert on human interaction. She leads him to another mutant and talks to them, they were still almost human if it weren't for the wings slightly protruding from his back. No one seemed bothered by the mutant either! Maybe they were abhumans? He hasn't seen before but the people seem fine with it and they're human enough for him.

He and the odd woman are led to another room and a man in a white coat greets them. He finally realises where he is, a hospital.  
Hes seen people from other regiments be sent to them but its never made much sense to him, it is cheaper to be put down rather than get treated, but then again hes only a kriegsman and this seemed like a relatively wealthy world thats never seen war.

The man pokes his body, says a few things to him, and shines a light into his eye before talking to the woman that brought him here. He asks yet again in low gothic, "Do you serve the Impirium? Do you atleast know what the Impirium is?" and yet again there is no reply! Surely someone on this planet must know gothic!

* * *

He finds himself staying with the woman who found him and the next day he is placed into a room with some sort of educator. His entire day is spent being taught words such as "Mother" "Father" "Please" "Thank you" "Help me" "Bathroom" "Food" and the list goes on and on.

  
By his first week he has learned that his name is "Izuku Midoriya" but to introduce himself as "Midoriya Izuku" and that the woman who found him is his "mother".  
By his second week he asks in a shoddy language he barely understands "Do mother help Impirium?".  
By his third week he learns that most of the world are psykers and abhumans, it makes him extremely uneasy.  
By his fourth week he is introduced to "Heroes", a type of psyker based law enforcement on this world. Their entire job is to apprehend other psykers. It eases him but only slightly.

And then he is shown All Might.

A man whos very smile inspires others to do better  
A man who has saved millions of people in his live  
A man who has devoted his entire to safe guarding Humanity from the forces of evil!

and there is only one thought that runs through Izukus head

This man must be an Astartes


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh thats right, Midoriya also wishes to attend... UA?" the teacher says half to the class and half to himself as he reads from the folder infront of him, surely its a mistake?  
The class falls into silence for a brief five seconds before soft whispering and murmurs begin around the class.

"Wait... isn't he quirkless?"  
"He's kinda creepy isn't he? do you think they'd accept him?"  
"He's talented but..."  
"I would've thought he'd apply for Shiketsu"  
"He wants to be a hero?"  
"Thought he would go into the military or something atleast."

This is nothing Izuku hasn't heard before, the quiet whispers and rumours, the quiet jabs and sometimes downright fear of him. He heard it all when the Deathkorps would land on planets, civilians would be right to be filled with terror when they saw the Korps of Krieg on their planet, it meant that there was no more help and that their world was now a war of attrition to see which side could last longer.

The whisperings and uneasiness had followed him to this new life of his aswell, perhaps it was simply due to his life following him. Military training and war doesn't leave as easily as his last face did, not that he was exactly trying to forget his past life, he was a soldier of Krieg, a soldier in the Impirium. He was a loyal servent to The Emperor no matter what happens.

* * *

"DEKU!"  
Izuku turns towards the angry blond, "yes?"  
"I need to pick up some shopping for the old hag, come with me"  
Izuku only nods.

Bakugou. Katsuki. Kacchan. He was there throughout this entire life, he was the son of his caretakers friend. He has the Battlelust of an Ork and intelligence that would get him into the mechanicus, well he assumes he is atleast. 

Walking with shopping bags in hand they make their way down an empty street. 

"Izuku, why are you going to UA?"  
"To accomplish my goal I'll need to do my best, I'll need to use every resource available"  
"But I thought you'd rather go to Shiketsu"  
"Well yes the military styled training and uniforms remind me of..." Izuku grows silent "it reminds me of home."

Katsuki stares at Izuku and they continue to walk in silence

* * *

The doctor gave her a sullen look.

"We believe that it may be delusions of grandeur to make up for his quirklessness... its not uncommon for children finding out they're quirkless to believe they're still unique... This truly is an interesting case however, never have we had a case of someone inventing an entire language and persona to make up for his lack of quirk."  
  


Midoriya Inko sat there for a moment taking this all in, she looks down at her son. Izuku was having delusions because of his quirklessness  
"So... is there any chance he'll... return to normal" she chokes out the words as if her son was disabled.

"Well its hard to say, for now we might actually need to 'reteach' your son japanese and hope that he decides to become his old self. The longest case of this type of delusions are sometimes a year or more, but I can say without a doubt that he'll be over it before he starts his schooling"

* * *

Izuku stands outside UA with Bakugou. This is it.  
This is the beginning to his cause, to move up the ranks of this society and to prepare this world for when the Impirium finds them. A world of psykers and mutants are going to be under utter scrutiny, but if they were prepared to welcome the Impirium with open arms. A leader ready to pay tithes in psyker armies and the fact that an Astartes is already on this world protecting it from villainous powers. There may just be a chance for this world to join the Impirium if he can get it ready to accept.

He walks towards the towering building by the side of the person he trusts most.

* * *

Tenya Iida sat patiently waiting for the test to begin, he could see ruffians and hooligan types throughout the exam room chatting away without a care in the world. Most of these people didn't have the respect for such an institute such as UA, the top school of all of Japan if not the entire world!

The teachers finally come out and prepare themselves, the exam is about to start with everyone taking their seats... except one person who continues to stand. A lean but muscular boy with messy green hair stands in place. Iida is about to call him out for being disrespectful to everyone present when he notices how stiff he is, the green hair boy is standing at attention. Iida decides it is only respectful to stand aswell until the teachers say otherwise!

* * *

Aizawa missed a nap to watch over an exam with his fellow teachers to make sure no one was cheating. He was slightly surprised however when he enters the room and there are students standing at their desks rather than already sitting, some real uptight students this year it seems.

"Everyone sit down, Present Mic is about to explain the exams."

A wave of students take their seats and the sounds of chairs against the ground echoes throughout the hall. There was only one slight difference out of everyone though, he noticed someone give a stiff salute before taking a seat, lost amongst the crowd.

* * *

Izuku believes he did well on the written portion, he excelled at the battle tactics section and did well with math and science, his language skills however were dicey. He knew some words throughout the entire selection of languages, words from Low and High gothic Littered the entire thing, a language that resembled a terribly broken Krieg, and a few others, definitely not his best.

  
But this is where he would truly be his best and go beyond plus ultra as they say, a battlefield! A life of warfare and sacrifice has prepared him for this, he will definitely survive ten minutes of fighting and if not he died for the Emperor, to help prepare a world for his Impirium. Too bad Kacchan couldn't be here with him.

  
"Hello!" comes a loud booming voice of authority. Izuku turns and his first thought is that of a Commisar about to give a speech.  
"Hello" he returns to the towering figure before him, he had blue hair, glasses, a firm build and... engine legs.  
"I saw that you were standing for the teachers unlike the rest, it is good to see fellow students taking this seriously!"  
"Yes, this is an important task for us to complete"  
"Ah yes! I am looking forward to doing my best! I wish you luck out there"  
Izuku stares into the eyes of the boy before him, this fellow contender is also prepared to die for his ideals.

"I hope that you do not die this day." The crowd around them grow silent. people stare and the boy before him looks both confused and worried.  
"Allow us to survive this battle ahead and continue forwards for the betterment of man"

Iida is about to tell him that... that... that there is no death involved in this exam!  
"Y-you do realise th-"  
"START" comes the yell from a speaker and the boy is already running ahead.

* * *

Within the observation room there are a total of of twelve staff members all observing the exam. The room itself was filled with various screens with a large one scrolling through various students for the teachers to discuss briefly before moving on. The screen was focused on a rather agressive looking blond with smoke coming out of his hands.

"He has 47 villain points but he seems quite... agressive?"  
"We can fix that with time"

The screen flicks to the next student, green hair, standing over a broken machine, covered in cuts and blood.  
"Oh jesus christ is he ok?"  
"we'll need to get him out of there"  
"He currently has 38 villain points that should be enough call him out"  
  
Another machine makes it was towards him and the student runs towards it, he uses his arm to block a punch which makes the arm practically buckle but the student punches into the lens cutting his hand up.

The room is silent, this bloody student just keeps going even though it looks like a few of his bones are broken. The only thing the cuts the silence is the beep notifying them to release the zero pointer.

* * *

Izuku is walking towards another man of iron, he has to tell himself that they don't know of the heresy that they're currently commiting. He needs to get rid of them before they can kill more of the participated. He doesn't know the death count currently but he imagines that it must be high.  
Just as he makes his way towards it it begins to slowly float up. _ah, a psyker must be using telekinesis._

"Oh my god are you okay?" is practically yelled at him from a brown hair girl, she rushes to help him taking her eyes off of the enemy infront of them but he supposes it can't reach them from the sky.  
"Yes I am alright, thank you for the concern"  
"We need to get you to the enterance"  
Before Izuku can even refuse hes floating in the air weightless as this girl rushes him towards help

Hes a Kriegsman, hes supposed to fight and die, not be rescued and saved and helped but he can't say he doesn't appreciate it.

That is until the ground rumbles and something breaks out. A towering machine god. Not the size of any titan but still big none the less.  
She runs faster with him being pulled along. He is quite thankful that he does not have to face that being himself.

* * *

Sitting in a medical room he gets his wounds treated by a relatively angry old lady who can heal any she touches with her lips. Izuku feels uneasy about it thinking that it being through lips may be due to Slaanesh influence but he reminds himself that this old lady lives in a world where theres so many differing psykers with unique abilities so who is he to judge.

"You could have died out there!" she all but yells at him angrily like a fed up Commisar  
"Yes" comes his blank response.  
"What were you thinking" she doesn't sound as snappy anymore, she looks deep into his eyes  
"I was merely doing the task I was given"   
"I hope I don't have to see more of you" comes a tired reply "get on and leave already".


	3. Light Exercising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A basic fitness test to assess combat readiness.

Momo hadn't actually expected there to be anyone in the class before her, she was actually planning on being the first one present to make a good impression but here was someone else. A green haired boy stared straight ahead without paying her any attention. Maybe he just didn't notice her entrance? He could be daydreaming or the like after all.

She marches up to him with a pep in her step, he doesn't look at her until shes directly infront of him, his green eyes lock with hers as if expecting a reason why she was here.

"Hello my name is Momo Yaoyorozu, Its nice to meet you, I hope we work well together in this class" she gives him a slight polite bow.  
He doesn't reply to her, his eyes bore deep into hers, their blank long stare digging into her soul as if hes seen a life of horror.

"A-ah... I'll be taking my seat now" she says softly and makes her way back.  
_He didn't even introduce himself._

As more students filed in and took their seats they all introduced eachother and made attempts to greet the green hair student who only stared back

"Hes a little odd"  
"Do you think hes a mute?"  
"He could be deaf too"  
"Hey Koda you know sign language right"  
"He gave me a look of... disgust when I attempted... maybe he took it as an insult?"

suddenly he bounces up and everyone goes silent by the sudden move  
He stands there in a salute?

Slowly a large yellow sleeping bag rises and a man crawls out of it.  
"you're awfully percecptive, everyone in your seats. My name is Aizawa and I'll be your homeroom teacher, I won't be going easy on you all, follow me for a quirk assessment test.

* * *

Izuku ever at attention wasn't afraid to admit that he thought quite lowly of his to be comrads. There were mutants, people too weak to fight, and even someone he was sure would turn to slaneesh soon enough. While mutants were sanctioned and he understood that while others may be weak they would do the Impirium proud, he had to deal with that cretin though, he would not allow someone on this planet to expose it to the ruinous powers.

"The last person will be expelled"  
While the class let out complaints all Izuku could think was  
_Only the last one? Only Expulsion? This trainer is too soft... oh how I miss Krieg, they knew how to raise strong soldiers_

* * *

Izuku was paired with someone with engines for legs in a sprint. 

"3... 2... 1... START"  
And they both made a dash

_beep _Iida 3.04 seconds

_beep_ Midoriya 4.2 seconds

Iida had to turn and stare, that was too fast for a normal person. He must have a speed or augmentation quirk then.

* * *

Izuku found this far too easy, a 50 meter dash? a grip test? pull ups? Where was the hand to hand combat, the trench digging, where was the beatings to build strength?  
This wasn't even a test this was just something to pass the time.

He scored 62kg on the grip test, not quite sure of the Impirium standard but hopefully good.  
Standing long jump was an odd concept but he made it half way.  
Repeated side steps was good and he got into the hundreds.  
The ball toss got a good 102 meters.  
All good scores but Aizawa definitely wasn't happy.

After all the tests and the scores shown Izuku couldn't help but feel happy, a rare feeling for a kriegsman, and not for his placing of 3rd but because the pervert was last  
"It was just a ruse"  
  


_His smile and optimism gone_  
He'd have to get rid of him again but that'll come later.

"Izuku"  
"Sir!" Izuku straightens up at an instant, being here on this world made him to relaxed he realises, he shouldn't even need to straighten up.  
"You didn't use your quirk"  
The group around him begins to murmur  
"Sir?"  
"Cut that out, you've been half assing it this entire time, not even doing your best let alone not using your quirk."  
"Sir I don't have a quirk"

Aizawa is caught off guard, the first ever quirkless student in UA, let alone the hero course.  
"So you plan on being a liability?"  
"No sir!"  
"And how do you plan to fight the enemy without a quirk?"  
"The same way I always have"  
  
Aizawa considers moving him to another course but it doesn't bode well, he made it through the exam and the assassment far above most.  
"Very well go"

Izuku will fight the psykers just like any other kriegsman, brutal but efficiently and if it came down to it, Lethally.

He wonders what the Impirium would think of him, hes become soft from being here without the war, he wonders what the deathkorps would think of him being told he was only doing half his best. Maybe this endevor was pointless after all, he could turn to his old ways. There weren't enough vigilantes willing to kill the dangers to humanity, rather there were heroes whod want to just lock them away as if it solved the problem.

No. Izuku had to become a hero. The only Astartes on this world was one, could he really just betray the only piece of the Impirium left for him on this world?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter


	4. The Krieg Way: Brutal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Astartes has tasked him to serve him! He must save a theoretical city from forces of chaos  
He also beats up the pervert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some what could be considered graphic violence

Izuku was harder to read than almost anyone else, he always had a calm if not blank and bland face with no expression at all.  
Katsuki knew this better than anyone but he also know that one of the people that even Izuku highly looked upto was All Might. Sure most of them loved All Might because he was the number 1 hero but Izuku held him onto a different light.  
Katsuki would hear to him refered to as an Astartes, Emperors chosen, An angel. Hell Izuku practically worships the man, and he doesn't mean that like an otaku, he means that Izuku literally worships the man and would actually die for him.

Right now though, even though he had a blank expressionless face, Katsuki knew that Izuku was far more excited than everyone else present. Combined.  
If katsuki looked carefully he could possibly make out the faintest shimmer of life in those eyes.

The door slams open and with a boisterous laugh "I am coming through the DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON" and everyone was practically gasping and muttering between themselves leaning forward to get a better look at All Might himself. Even Izuku was sitting far more stiffly than he does usually, as if to show respect to who he claims to be an angelic being sent by some space king.  
Katsuki didn't quite understand but he was hyped for the class himself.

"I teach hero basics! It is the subject where you train in the basics to learn to become a hero" in his every inspiring tone "Lets get right into it with battle training!" All Might announces   
Both Izuku and Katsuki get excited at this for different reasons.  
Katsuki to prove himself better than everyone else. Izuku was literally bred to fight, and if one of gods chosen tells him to do so then he will happily fight"

"AND TO GO WITH THAT ARE THESE" slots in the wall begin sliding out with a press of a button "YOUR COSTUMES"

* * *

Izuku couldn't believe it, he finally had his face again!

He took a deep breath smelling the recycled filted air through his new gasmask and it could'nt be better. He read the note that was included with the case, the maker of his items made changes to his outfit claiming to have added layers of protection to it.  
His coat was the weight he remembered it being, but was now black and included some sort of "weaving" and kevlar.  
His mask now had a metallic skull plate covering the leath lest it get torn.  
The "clunky" pouches and dials completely removed.  
His pants and boots were reinforced with some sort of padding.  
His helmet made more durable.

This was quite a lot by Krieg standards, but this is a world that hasn't seen war for quite some time and doesn't have a large planetary guard force. What they lack in quantity they make up for quality he assumes.  
He takes another inhale of the nostalgic recycled air that hes missed so much and prepares to join the others.

Thank The Emperor they included the request he wasn't sure about

* * *

Everyone who was already out were admiring their simple but aesthetic costumes, many seeming to have gone for cool looks rather than actual protection. Everytime theres footsteps echoing from the tunnel makes people give quick glances to who shows up and their costume giving it admiration and talking about them. Not this time however.

Heavy footsteps echo slowly down the tunnel with some sort of rasping sound, people turn as always to see who it is, even All Might actually takes a pause to have a look at whos joining them next.  
Out from the shadows comes a thick black coat, a gasmask with a metal skull on it rasping away, each boot created an echoing thud, a soldiers helmet covered their head, and finally some sort of chainsaw sword mix in their hand as they marched towards the group.

Everyone didn't dare try to start conversation about this one. Where everyones was colourful this one was bleak. Where everyone decided on cool looks this one striked fear. Where most didn't even consider protection, here he was covered in armor and with a deadly weapon.

"Wow Deku... thats definitely something else" comes Bakugou "you're the last one, we can start now right?"  
"oh uh yes we can" comes All Might as he finally gets himself back on track from staring at his student.  
_Were they going for a villainous look on purpose?_

"Right so we'll be randomly selecting partners to be in teams, the villain team has a bomb they have to protect where as the hero team needs to disable the bomb, you can also capture the other team. Every battle isn't fair however so one team will have 3 while another has 1, Any questions?"   
  
Izuku raises his hand. "So we will be facing the forces of chaos? Or is this a xenos force?"  
All Might hesitates on what the second even means "uh well villains are a force of chaos so the first option?"  
Izuku only nods

_Eradicate the heretic, show no mercy even if he begs for it._

* * *

Ojiro couldn't help but curse whatever god was out there, why did he have to be partnered with the creep?   
Atleast All Might took the sword away

"Do you know hand to hand combat?" Izuku asks the abhuman  
"Well I know martial arts karate and some tai-"  
"Do you know hand to hand combat?" he repeats cutting Ojiro off  
Ojiro grows more uneasy every time he talks "I- well... yes I do"  
"That makes two of us then, thats good enough abhuman follow me" Izuku states as he enters the building  
Ojiro wasn't even sure if he should feel offended "A-Abhuman?"  
He gets no reply

Izukus rasping breaths echo throughout the hall as he leads the abhuman towards the bomb, he got put against Katsuki, The pervert, and the one with glasses.  
He felt this would be a good game, he could even make out Katsuki making his way towards them. Putting his hand up for Ojiro to stay behind he went towards Katsuki.

"Deku!"  
Izuku doesn't reply and continues forward.

Katsuki releases an explosion which is pushed to the side with ease, and again and again. A side kick. A right hook punch.  
Izuku suddenly rushes and ducks beneath another explosion, he has sparred with Katsuki so often he knows his habits.

With a knee he lands a solid blow to Katsuki down there. Ojiro winces in sympathy where as Katsuki almost keels over and unlike Ojiro he knows its not over.  
Izuku lands a solid gut punch, grabs Katsuki by the head and punches once, twice, another punch to the gut, stamps onto his foot, kicks his knee and then finally throws his body to the side.  
Bakugou knows not to get up, Izuku is the only person he would dare admit defeat to for only his brutality.

* * *

Ojiro watches on in shock as his partner brutally disables his enemy and throws him to the side. That was definitely not honorable and he should definitely say something.

"That wasn't honorable, you wailed on that guy!" Ojiro exclaims  
The figure turns and the skull plate stares back "We are in a hand to hand combat situation." he simply replies as if it would solve everything  
"Thats not even a martial art or anything! You can just fight like that!" argued the martial artist  
"Why not? That is how I learned it while training"  
"Someone taught you to train like that" came a reply of disbelief  
"Yes, All in the Krieg Deathkorps learned hand to hand combat"

_DEATHKORPS??_

He couldn't even continue to question him before Izuku is continuing on his path  
_He can sense the heretic_

* * *

In the observation room everyone was either silent or bickering over what happen. They just saw someone get brutally beaten down and not even attempted to be captured.

"Please get recovery girl" comes a quite All Might.

"You need to call him out of there he can't just continue!"  
"Jesus christ what the fuck"  
"That can't be allowed!"

* * *

Izuku found the one straying to chaos, he found the pervert, the lecher, he found Mineta.

Mineta turned in horror as he hears a rasp above him, ITS THE FREAK!  
He attempts to get some distance away from him atleast but no luck

Izuku lands a solid kick into his stomach, grabs the arm yanking and dislocating it, grabbing Mineta by the collar and slams him into the wall, he slides his hand to the throat to-

"STOP" comes the desperate yell of Ojiro  
A gasmask stares back at him, Mineta being held up by his throat gets dropped onto the floor and offers no resistance.

They continue onwards

* * *

Tenya was extremely anxious now, first were Bakugous explosions, Bakugou was an extremely talented person on the tests yesterday.  
Then there was the scream from Mineta then Ojiro screaming for something to stop.  
Now the heavy footsteps echo towards him.

There they were, Ojiro looking terrified of his partner, and Midoriya breathing heavily.

"Midoriya, all we have to do it touch the bomb! Don't beat Iida down please!" Ojiro sounded almost desperate.  
Izuku continued towards him.

Tenya opens with a high rocket kick hoping to hit the chest. He forgot to account for Midoriyas shorter size and it lands square into his face, the mask flies off along with the helmet as Midoriya falls hard. There is only silence for 2 seconds before he gets back onto his feet bleeding heavily from above his eyebrow. He continues towards Tenya as if what he just did had not effect at all.  
"I think you should forfeit and see a n-"

A solid punch to the throat throws him off, and unlike the others he gets ignored as Midoriya lays his hand on the bomb.\

"The hero team wins" came a definitely not happy and boisterous All Might

* * *

Midoriya finally arrives back to the observation room, his opponents taken to the infirmary. He opens the door but to admit he wasn't expecting anger, he did a good job, he achieved his goal! Why was everyone angry?

"What the actual fuck dude?"  
"How can you just do that"  
"You were so harsh you can't just wail on them"  
"You didn't even try to capture them"  


_Oh so thats why they're angry_

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU"

_Oh they're actually expecting an answer_

  
"You're weak, where I'm from you would all be put down for being too weak. you would be strung up as a reminder to be better". Silence falls on the group   
"You are expected to be on the front lines, a broken nose is not the worst you will encounter" 

The question goes left unanswered and up in the air with Midoriya leaving soon after. He has to pray to the God Emperor for strength in these trying times.


	5. Unforseen War Simulation Joint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku encounted a simulation of an invasion, he wonders if lethal force is allowed and it is!

Momo waited nervously outside her classroom, she needed someone else to go in with her, there was NO WAY she was going in there alone!  
She is not taking that risk

"Momo? What are you waiting for" calls out Iida, with him being Ochaco, Tsuyu, and Kaminari.  
"Ah well... I didn't want to go alone" she admits quietly and stares at the door without saying anything else  
Iida picks up on this and slowly opens the door to the classroom.

Izuku was sat in his desk, in his scary hero outfit and sword out with the soft rasps of his gasmask escaping. He turns to stare at Iida and the group behind him.

They close the door and quietly discuss something in hushed voices before opening and slowly entering, being a clear distance away from Izuku as if he was some sort of unknown enemy.  
The class eventually fills up the same way, only Katsuki had the gal to walk without fear towards the seat, even saying "goodmorning deku" as he walked past.  
Everyone was definitely on edge about him from yesterday let alone how he was currently in his hero costume.

Aizawa entered the room some 20 minutes later right as the bell rang and only took a single look before letting out a grueling sigh.  
"Midoriya why are you in your hero costume?" he questions as if hes already exhausted.  
"It is better to be prepared, sir"  
"Please change into your uniform Midoriya"  
"I am in my uniform, sir"  
"Take off the mask atleast"  
"I will not remove my face" Izuku denies him, not even calling him sir this time.

"I-" Aizawa gets out before catching himself, it would rather be better to just get on with the class already and deal with Midoriya later

"I'm going to go over your battle simulations now" Aizawa announces to the class.  
"Todoroki, don't show off next time, work with your partner." the boy nods  
"Midoriya..." the teacher starts not even knowing how to continue

"Midoriya, you were efficient and brutal which is good for hero work but... you can't just do that to your peers, avoid breaking their bones next time, and don't be so brutal."  
It was to say the least, Aizawa was sure that Izuku was going to make a move to kill Mineta at one point and didn't even try to capture them, just leaving them on the ground.  
He definitely needed to keep an eye on him, he feared that he were to fail Izuku that they would go onto being a vigilante, a lethal one at that.

* * *

The only time Izuku removed his mask today was to eat, and people gave him a wide gap while he did it too. Izuku quite enjoyed the food on this planet, it was far better than anything he was provided while he was with the Death Korps. People around him were talking about whatever people talk about as he sat there with his finished meal and gas mask on.

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGGG_

Izukus hand made its way to the knife he had nearby, some sort of alarm was playing out and everyone near by were beginning to panic  
"SOMEONES INFILTRATED UA" someone screams and everyone panicks further all scrambling to get out.

Izuku grips the not so sharp knife and makes his way towards the door aswell, he must prepare for battle. Someone was invading the installation and he along with everyone else will need to fight t-

"EVERYONE ITS JUST THE PRESS"  
Izuku didn't know what that meant but everyone was calming down as if nothing had happen, who was he to continue about something he didn't quite know about. Very well, battle awaits for another day

* * *

Another day it is. They are to take a trip to an Unforseen Simulation Joint where they deal with "random disasters"  
War and invasion are disasters.  
Perhaps there will be a war simulation?  
Izuku can only hope.

"Izuku, I'm Tsuyu, I say whatever is on my mind"  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
"Uh well Izuku, if you dont mind me asking... were you part of some sort of... Villain group?"  
"No."   
"Well you said something about... where you were from they would kill you for being weak..."  
"Yes, they would execute us if we were too weak to serve"  
"So... what were you involved in?"

Izuku turns to her, most people were actually looking and listening in now  
"I was part of the Death Korps of Krieg"  
"... and thats not... a villain group?"  
"No, It was not."  
"but it really does sound like a-"

Izuku stands up glaring down at her "If you are going to disrespect my brothers and what we have done then say it straight or remain a coward."

She doesn't reply

* * *

Izuku steps off the bus with everyone else and turns towards the bus, resting his hand on it  
"Thank you for your service mighty machine spirit."

"Dude did you just thank the bus?"  
Izuku turns to the yellow haired psyker "Yes"  
"Yes, I showed my respect for the machine spirit"  
"Righttt"

"Everyone get inside already" calls out a disgruntled Aizawa  
  
"Oh my god thats Thirteen!" The brown hair psyker calls out  
was Thirteen also a psyker? Were they a mutant under that helmet? Atleast if they were they knew to hide their appearance.  
"Thirteen where is All Might" his teacher asks  
"Ah hes busy" he? she? it? replies while holding up 3 fingers, some sort of code?  
As the only Astartes on this world he must be very busy

"Welcome everyone to the Unforseen Simulations Joint"  
Izuku stares off into the distance and sees a black mist building  
was this a type of chaos or xenos simulation? Do they even know of chaos and xenos?  
People begin emerging from the mist!

Izuku gets ready, this was a war and invasion simulations!  
"Everyone get back those are real villains"  
An unexpected and _unforseen_ invasion simulation!!  
Finally something they should be doing to prepare themselves.

* * *

He charged the person in the mist but ended up finding himself in water, thank the Emperor that his gas mask also had an airtank. An enemy is rushing him and he goes to grip his chainsword....

_Was lethal force allowed for this simulation?_

He gets yanked up by the girl that was asking him questions  
"Are you ok Midoriya?"  
"Is lethal force allowed for this simulation?"  
"wha- this isn't a si-" she stops and looks at the hundreds of villains all around them and feels guilty for even thinking about this  
Mineta looks at her nervously, he would rather not talk to Izuku himself

"Yes, it is" she says almost guiltily "bu-"  
"Make your way to that shore" Izuku points it out as if the water wasn't full of villains  
"But Mi-"  
Hes already jumping into the water

The water slowly turns red, Tsuyu and Mineta try to hold their tears, they just watched someone jump to their death and they were next for all they knew

...

...

...

...

Someone makes their way out of the water holding a whirring chainsaw sword  
It was Izuku and Tsuyu realises what happened, she grabs Mineta and jumps towards him, she knows she shouldn't feel relieved but she does.

* * *

Shigaraki was kind of pissed, All Might wasn't even here and a bunch of his units were already taken out by Eraserhead, atleast Nomou was doing its job well  
"Shigaraki forgive me but one of the students escaped from me"  
_FUCK_  
"I WOULD KILL YOU IF I DIDN'T NEED YOU K-"

A blood curdling scream echoes throughout the entire USJ, far too old to be some brat.  
Shigaraki stares towards the lake, one of his men was slumped over, blood pouring out of him.  
There were 2 of the hero brats near him and

Standing over the fresh corpse was someone in a black cloak and a skull mask with blood flowing off his soaked body

... The lake was red and it sure as hell wasn't from the brats

His men were now beginning to spread away from him.

* * *

Izuku wasn't quite sure what he was looking at  
It was as big as an Ork but definitely not green.  
It was huge, black, it had a beak and its brain exposed.  
Was it a mutant? It definitely wasn't a psyker

Could it be a daemon? Emperor protect him if it was.

"Who are you!" calls out who seems to be the leader of this cultist attack, and thus his next target.  
Izuku begins making his way towards him.  
"NOMOU"

It is definitely a daemon, it moved at such a rapid speed and holds his arm in a crushing grip. He is pretty sure that it has crushed his arm into fragments.  
He shoves his chainsword into its chest and its definitely unbothered, pulling it out the wound heals rapidly too

_Definitely a daemon_

_If its brain is exposed..._

He shoves the sword into its brain and its grey matter begins splattering onto him and the Daemon siezes dropping his grip.  
The creature gets up again, its brain growing back  
Definitely a problem, he can't kill this daemon, he'll just have to move onto another target and come back to the daemon.

He sets his eyes onto the cultist leader again who is now staring incredulously.   
He rushes again only to be smashed into the ground, he feels a few of his ribs crack.  
He gets up again only to be throw several meters, his body covered in terrible gashes and cuts.  
"MIDORIYA STAY DOWN" comes the call of his teacher basically in the same position, just not getting up again.  
"Listen to your teacher or you'll die here" laughs the teacher

Izuku stands up again and grips grabs a combat knife "That is what the Death korps of Krieg does best."  
Nomou slams him face down into ground cause it to crack under him  
and he gets slammed again and again and again  
Izuku thanks the Emperor for having his leather mask replaced with metal

He thrusts a knife into the daemons hand with ease and yanks down.

He wonders if reinforcements will come to this battle, do simulations even get reinforcements?

"You know you don't seem like a hero to me!" the cultist calls out "You could do so much better with us"

_Ah, The cultist thinks he can corrupt him? laughable_

** _BOOM_ **

"HAVE NO FEAR FOR I AM HERE"

_Was it cheating to have All Might join the simulation? Either way hes thankful_

* * *

All Might defeated Noumu with ease, the cultist fled, and he was rushed to see the healing psyker.

Everything was a blur for a short while before his eyes open and he slaps his hand to his face, his face is gone  
Who took his gasmask?

"Oh Midoriya you're awake! I'll call the nurse"   
someone in blue rushes out, a quick check over with the nurse he is told he did remarkably well with healing  
  


A man in a tan coat walks into the room and sits beside Izuku, "Hello, I am Detective Naomasa and I have a few questions for you."


	6. To pass a lie detector

Naomasa wasn't quite sure what to feel, he was panicked when he found out about USJ, he turned up as soon as he could. Finding out he had to question a student that somehow killed 17 villains by himself and attempted to murder more even with a shattered arm was something else. He sits next to a green haired boy with the thousand yard stare he saw too many times in heroes and officers serving, seeing gruesome things definitely does that to people. The boys body was well built and covered in scars.

Naomasa looked into the file he had in his hands detailing who he was talking to. Name: Midoriya Izuku, Age: 14, Address: Musutafu, Family: Mother; Inko Midoriya, Attending: UA; Hero course. All the regular things, all he had to do was find out why this child was a brutal killer without remorse, he could understand in the situation they could've accidentally killed someone, but 17 different people?

"Midoriya, my name is Naomasa, I just have some questions for you to answer, is that alright?"  
"Yes" **_Truth_**  
_"_Ok thats good, I'm sorry to hear about what happen at USJ, are you ok?"  
"Yes" **_Truth_**  
"You don't seem to be taking it that hard"  
"Should I be?"  
"Well most people don't deal with that often"  
"I see"

Naomasa takes a breath and gets out his notepad to begin taking notes  
"What is your name?"  
"Midoriya Izuku" _**Lie**_  
Naomasa looks back at the file and jots something down in the notepad while staring at 'Izuku'  
"And how old are you Midoriya?"  
"14" <strike>_**True** _</strike>_**LIE**_  
Naomasa falters for just a second and composes himself just as quick  
"Did you know that you killed 17 people?" a bit of a loaded question but it has to be asked

Izuku doesn't respond, his eyes grow focused and his face shifts ever so slight, he covers his mouth. Poor kid probably doesn't even realise he did which may be even more w-  
"No, I didn't" _**True**_  
"wh-what I was told you did"  
"It was 19" _**True**_  
another note to be taken  
"And you didn't hesitate?"  
"No" _**True**_

"Midoriya, my quirk tells me when someone is lying, do you understand?"  
"Yes" _**True**_  
"So what is your name"  
"Midoriya Izuku" <strike>_**True**_</strike> **_Lie_**  
"Thats a lie, what is your name?"  
There is a pregnant pause, a thick silence

"T-17488" _**True**_  
_His name is a serial number?_  
"What happen to... Midoriya Izuku?"  
"I don't know"  
"Why did you kill those men without remorse"  
"It was my duty to protect my comrads against the forces of chaos" <strike>_**True**_</strike>

Naomasa wish he could've grabbed a coffee, this is going to take a good few hours to get through

* * *

Naomasa sat in his office staring up at a board with Izukus picture on it, it really was a mystery.  
Someone who had never spent any time in any military ever claiming to be part of some germanic army.  
Izuku claiming his name was a serial code rather than his actual name.  
Someone who claims to only serve humanity but is also xenophobic for what he calls abhumans and is down right hateful towards mutants.  
Izuku also presented a fear and hatred for quirks and people he called psykers claiming they would unleash demons.  
His quirk was also contradicting itself, something that its never done, something it shouldn't do at all.

The entire thing was just... odd.  
He ended up having to let him leave due to the fact it was officially in "self-defence" of himself and others, but in reality it was media pressure. If the news found out they were trying to arrest a victim of a mass villain attack where even the heroes failed to protect him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter before introduction of sports festival


	7. To prepare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku leards of some sort of inter regimental competition

Aizawa was in pain but he had a duty to his class. He stumbled into the class covered from head to toe in bandages, he looked like a mummy and was filled with pain killers.  
The class immediately reacted asking if he was ok, why he was here, if he was going to be teaching, why they didn't just get a sub, just about his general well being.  
Not Izuku though, he stood at his desk like always, waiting for permission.

* * *

"I don't care Nezu, I don't want him in my class!" Aizawa shouted.  
"Aizawa we can't remove him right now." Nezu replied frustrated.  
"You want me to have a murderer in my class?" He asked incredulous  
"To the public what he did was self defence. We are already reeling from the fact we got infiltrated and the students were put in danger. The media backlash of expelling a student that is seen as fighting for his life will be terrible Aizawa." Nezu ends up sighing, theres not much he can do.  
  
"Aizawa, if he does anything again I could move him to class X or the like but for now you have to deal with it."  


* * *

"Izuku sit down, my wellbeing isn't of concern, you aren't getting any breaks. The sports festival is around the corner."  
Everyone but Izuku murmurs excitedly.  
"You'll be given time to train and exercise."  
Izuku gets excited at finally getting some actual training, thank the Emperor.

Izuku gets out of his seat in an instant as his chair drags along the ground, all eyes drift to him and in an instant the bell rings. _Had he been mentally counting the time?_  
Izuku is the first to the door and slides it open to be met with  
People crowded around staring in?

The class looks on in confusing and Bakugou simply claims "They're here to see their competition"  
This catches Izukus attention more than the people themselves.

_Competition?... us?... Why would... the festival?... festival... competition... _Izuku looks at Kacchan bicker with the group more _Competition with us... competition... against us..._  
It all clicks together.

_Inter-regiment competitions.  
_ _Survival of the fittest.  
They are to fight and kill the other classes.  
_ _Only the fittest can survive battle after all. Very well he shall lead his team to victory if he must. He shall train them._

Izuku shall take the hat of a Commisar this day.

* * *

Izuku was confident in the abilities of kacchan.  
The psyker named Todoroki also seemed capable.  
That was it really.

Within the confines of a massive training facility called a 'gym' he stared out into the crowd of his regiment in their hero outfits.  
People needed more practical outfits, they need training, they need the Emperors help.  
Where to even begin? Perhaps he can enlighten everyone to the Emperor and have them begin prayers to his most holy being for victory

_NO, never ask what the Emperor can do for you, ask what you can do for the Emperor._

He needs to choose who he picks out to train, theres the abhuman with the tail he was with, the heritek with engine legs, theres... all of them need training.

"Kacchan" Izuku says from behind  
"What do you want Deku?" Bakugou asks without taking his eyes off of the training dummy  
"If we wish to survive this festival and go on to serve the Emperor we must train our peers"  
"surv- wait what?" he turns to Izuku.  
"We must train our peers lest the other class beats us"  
Bakugou takes a moment to think before answering "No, I'm going to come out on top either way"

Izuku will have to train them without his help.

* * *

Todoroki was conversing with Momo, that was until she saw Midoriya approaching. She had been immediately set on edge.  
Todoroki turns to stare into the eyes of izuku, the same eyes that would remind him of his own.

"Todoroki."  
"Midoriya."  
"We are within the same regiment."  
Todoroki stares  
"I believe if we are to survive this festival, we must train our fellow peers."  
Todoroki stares  
"I would prefer it if my class were to succeed in this coming festival, if I am to fail then I fear I have failed as my duty to be a tool for All Father"  
"You... serve your Father too?" Todoroki answers back  
"Yes! I am his tool to achieve his ambitions"  
Todoroki looks into Midoriyas eyes and finds someone who he can relate to him

"What do you plan?"  
"We must train them in their errors and make sure we all pass the festival."

* * *

"Iida" Midoriya says  
"Oh hello Midoriya... can I help you?" Tenya grabs ahold of his nerves, he heard the rumours of how Izuku murdered the villains without remorse.

"Todoroki and I wish to collect the class into training sessions to work on their flaws, it is imperative that we pass this festival."  
"You... wish to train the class in what manner?"  
"Everything."

* * *

_Tenya was running out of breath, he was hot, sweaty, and struggling to continue_  
Izuku had been running longer than he has by half an hour, and at higher speeds  
Running is literally what defined Tenya, it was his quirk.  
He prided himself on his running but Midoriya just kept going.  
  
  
Ojiro slammed into the ground.  
"AGAIN" Izuku yelled at him.  
Ojiro slammed into the ground.  
"AGAIN"  
"AGAIN"  
"AGAIN"  
Ojiro saw Izuku fight first hand but this was something else.

_"Mineta, you must repent your vile ways"_  
"What do you even mean"  
"You know what I mean you Slaneesh follower"  
"Wh-"  
"If I could get away with purging your sinful soul I would" Izuku whispered to him "Now repent your perverted ways"

_Izuku grabs Hagakure_  
"For someone made to sneak you're far too loud"  
"I'll keep that in mind..."  
"Hide again"  
Hagakure moves to find another hiding place

_Izuku stares at the targets in the distance_  
"It'd be ideal if you could fire for longer but the distance is getting better"  
Aoyama fired another beam at 500 meters this time

_"How many quirks do you have?" Izuku asks_  
"Wh-what do you mean?"   
"Well you've shown having more than one, the super strength, super speed and then theres"  
"Its complicated"  
Izuku stares but doesn't say anything else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sports festival next


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku competes in the festival

"I'll be first!" Kacchan announces to the world

Izuku, or rather T-17488, had always looked upon this child with wonder and amusment. Someone powerful and sure of himself, willing to prove himself to humanity and be a hero, someone who would serve the Emperor well if war were to ever find itself at this worlds door. A walking mortar, a living anti tank weapon, someone who could blow away the Orks themselves in close combat.  
Kacchan really was amazing, and by the Emperor he had to make sure that he survived this event to go on to serving the God Emperor and humanity.

* * *

"Deku."  
Izuku turns to Kacchan next to him. They were waiting for the large gates to open to begin the course, it was quite crowded with everyone trying to be near the enterance but there was simply too many.  
Izuku really did have to wonder how many soldiers and psykers this world could truly provide, especially that one teacher who could make more of himself.  
"I know that you're quirkless but I know you can do better than these background characters."  
Izuku continues to stare at his friend, more serious than usual, by his standards.  
"Don't you dare fail before we can fight".

Ah, was this supposed to be one of those morale speeches that Commisars gave other regiments about never surrendering?  
"Don't worry Kacchan, in the name of The Emperor I won't surrender" Izuku replies  
Kacchan nods  
"Emperor protect you" Izuku adds as an after thought.  
"I don't need your make believe god Izuku" Kacchan replies with a smirk  
"Thats heresy Kacchan! I pray for your forgiveness by The Emperor, I hope the Ecclesiarchy leads this world to his light when they return."  
"Righhtttt" Kacchan drawls out, atleast it wasn't the full on religious preaching he had done in the past\

The large metal gates before them slammed open, with far too much speed and force than something their size should have. Izuku immediately sprints out as Bakugou launches himself into the air with his explosions, Izuku only turning to look at a loud crashing sound to find Todorokis icy prison keeping most of the contestants behind briefly.  
  
Iida had began sprinting his fastest right as the gate had opened but he was still behind a good number of people, including Bakugou flying in the air, Todoroki using ice to skate ahead, Momo on a scooter, and the quirkless Izuku who was somehow keeping the same speed with him. He had to work harder to catch up with everyone else, if someone without a quirk could run at the same speed as him, was he even worthy to be a hero?

_**TODOROKI DESTROYS THE ZERO POINTERS **_announces Present Mic with a yell.   
Izuku was running past giant half frozen robots the size of houses, he was slowly gaining on Kacchan, and thus in turn Todoroki and Momo and the various others who were also ahead of him.  
He could see the end of what he assumed this section was, what looked like various platforms or pillars coming out of a hole. Slowing down to look down all he saw was darkness, hes eyes turn to a scream ringing out, a female of another team falling down into the abyss before him, surely a quick death. He turns back to the pit and sees the various ropes connecting them  
_Ah so thats it_

Izuku immediantly grabs onto the cord and with the skill of someone literally bred for war, climbs a horizontal rope with great swings like it was a single long monkey bar. He could hear several people far to what he assumed to be their deaths, not realising that there was infact a net under them.  
Izuku easily passed the obstacles while various others either lost their place ahead and others from behind caught up.

After he came up from the second obstacle he was immediately met with the third, a mine field, however he was a Krieger. A Kriegsman who has planted many mines throughout his time of fortifying, he can see the slight bumps in the ground, he can see the distance between each. Izuku could see a clear path through this terribly done mine field, and he ran through it.

  
_**IT IS A CLOSE MATCH**_ screams Present Mic _**BAKUGOU KATSUKI AND TODOROKI SHOTO ARE IN THE LEAD... BUT WHATS THIS! MIDORIYA IZUKU IS SLOWLY GAINING ON THEM BY SOMEHOW RUNNING THROUGH THE MINEFIELD UNSCATHED! **_  
Aizawa had been keeping a close eye on Izuku this entire time, he had been moving like someone who had been trained by the Japanese SDF his entire life, he had speed no normal quirkless student should have. It made him... uneasy to say the least, he saw the violence that Midoriya had displayed, the brutal fighting and disregard. He worried for a day he turned to vigilatism or villainy.

Izuku had run into a tunnel which he thought was to the next area, or maybe even the finish.  
"DEKU!" came a yell from behind him causing Izuku to glance back, it was Kacchan, running right at him, with Todoroki right next to him.  
Bakugou had to stop flying due to the tunnel and Todoroki had to get off his ice pathway and run.  
They were both trying to get to the front while Izuku realised he was going to be tackled because of it.  
He tries to run faster but they catch up throwing him towards the ground as they jump over him and into the finish line.  
Both at the same time

* * *

A large screen shows a slow motion recapture of three students crossing the finishing line seemingly at the same time, zoomed in and slowed down showing all three bodies stumbling over eachother as they pass the line. The slow motion showing both Bakugou and Todoroki trying to push eachother out of the way as they reach for the finish line, with Izuku being pushed down by the both of them, clearly falling over with a dumb look on his face

Izukus falling figure, hands out, middle finger just crossing the line by a centimeter before Bakugou and Todoroki jump through the door way and onto the field. Izuku unintentionally stole first place by getting tackled down face first.

_**THE FIRST EVER QUIRKLESS STUDENT WITHIN UA, HERO COURSE STUDENT IZUKU MIDORIYA, HAS STOLEN FIRST PLACE!!! **_Present Mic screams far louder to the cheering crown 

"Quirkless?"  
"Wait... why is he in UA if he doesn't even have a quirk?"  
"This has to be some sort of publicity stunt by UA"  
"No way, did you see him during the race, he earned it fair"  
  
"I refuse to believe my son was bested by a quirkless kid!" Endeavor yells kicking a chair over from his private room, feeling rage and anger  
"He was... QUIRKLESS" Shigaraki growls out watching the tv in the bar, to the dismay of Kurogiri and his 2 new members.  
And a figure upon a vile throne of bones watches on as one rages and the other planning murder, a small smile upon his face.


	9. Overpowered with too many points

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its good to have powerful friends

Izuku had a million points, now all he had to do was assemble a team.  
He knew that Kacchan would join him without a second thought but for the other two members was more difficult. He hadn't actually bonded with many of the others within his squadron, Kriegsman usually didn't need to bond with their fellow brothers, they all got along and did what was best for their battle. Kacchan is already making his way towards him with Kirishima in tow, he supposes that now there only needs to be another member.

"Kacchan"  
"Deku"  
"This would give our team one and a half million points, making us even more of a target."  
"Thats fine with me because we'll win either way" Kacchan says as snarky as ever.  
"I hope we can work together well Midoriya" comes Kirishima  
Izuku only nods in response

Todoroki had decided to team up with Midoriya, a tool to his father just as he had been. Midoriya was someone who knew the struggle of the expectations of his father.  
"May I join your team Midoriya"  
"Yes" comes the short reply  
"Why do you want to join Icyhot?" Bakugou asks not entirely believing Todoroki would want to join  
"Midoriya serves as his fathers tool as I serve mine"

_Oh _Bakugou realises the mistake Todoroki is making.  
He thinks Deku is actually talking about a father, not his 'God Emperor'  
Maybe he should correct the mistake being made?  
  
No, Bakugou could appreciate Todorokis power.

"I have a formation idea for the coming battle."

* * *

Kirishima was standing infront of everyone, his hardened body acting as a battering ram.  
Todoroke was in the middle, creating an ice path for the team to skate along.  
Bakugo was behind them all, going to be using his explosions to propel them forward.  
Izuku sat on top with a bat made out of ice, ready to fiercely fight off any opposition that gets too close to their 17,500,000 points that came with a team of the top 3.

**START!**

Izuku and his team immediately blast forward.

* * *

All Might was watching the sports festival in nervous tension, his successor had joined a well built team and as it seemed he was definitely going to pass. What was making him uneasy was that he joined the team with a violent explosive highly aggessive teen, someone who displayed his power without care as long as he was the best, and a psychopath who didn't care for his own wellbeing at all and someone who killed without remorse even if in self defence.

Even more worrisome is the fervent zealous look in Midoriyas eyes whenever he sees All Might himself, as if staring at an angel sent by god himself. Hes seen it happen before, people who do things in All Mights name, even now theres a hero serial killer out there killing any hero that isn't upto the standard of All Might.  
He'll need to talk to young Izuku soon and hopefully steer him towards a more noble path.

* * *

Izuku slams his fist into the face of a smug blond who had tries to get their points, he then slams the now slightly melted ice bat towards his chest only for it to bounce off a wall made of solid air. Todoroki shoots out another path of ice and Bakugou explodes the people that had been gaining on them, blasting them forward and away from one group and towards another. Kirishima hardens his body to act as a ram as they slam through another group of students, he was actually having so much fun in this team, he wasn't sure at first with Todoroki and Midoriya but they were doing so well.

Izuku has had to beat 6 people so far. Why does everyone want them there are countless targets for them to focus on but they would rather focus on his team, perhaps it was because they were the largest threat to the other teams?  
  
So be it either way, the timer was close to running out and they were on top the the ladder.  
They would win this.

* * *

A man with no face sat upon his throne listening to Present Mic yell what was happening at the sports festival.   
He already had his interest in a student called Bakugou who showed real violence and anger, someone who seemed like they would be a villain if given a helpful push. There were also a few other odd pieces of interest, the son of Endevour was competing with what seemed like a powerful quirk, there was also someone that sounded like they had One For All, and the first ever quirkless student.

All in the same team no less.  
He didn't exactly need a quirkless kid, Bakugou seemed like a good person to push to villainy, the quirk from Todoroki would be nice, and he'd have to kill yet another holder of One For All.  
He was already making plans for the three of them when he hears a slight whisper in his head.

Elsewhere another sat upon his own throne, slowly whispering plans and promises of power to a cunning and powerful but broken leader.  
Khorne may be seeking his own new warriors but so shall Tzeentch.


	10. Into ones mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku fights against everyones favorite purple haired psyker

**"CAN MIDORIYA IZUKU AND SHINSOU HITOSHI PLEASE COME TO THE RING"**

Izuku was pleasantly surprised when they did announce that they would be battling eachother in the final round, finally something worthy of soldiers and planetary guards. Izuku had been paired against someone from the general ed course, which if he believed right was a regiment of those less trained or failed the enterance battle. Izuku stood on his side as the conducter announced the rules of engangement, he had to knock the enemy out, force him off the field of battle, or make him announce surrender.

Before him was a weak looking ill person, with deep eyebags and unnatural hair that seemed to defy gravity.  
Not exactly someone that looked like a warrior, nor a mutant, therefore this one was a psyker but of what type... unless he was a fellow 'quirkless' but the hair announces otherwise.   
Izuku was ready for his charge against the enemy when voice marked the beginning of the match

**"START"**  
"You're quirkless aren't you" The psyker called out to Izuku as he took his first step. Was he really going to try to talk instead of fight? He would have to learn that he cannot talk his way out of the war that was surely going to eventually reach this world.  
"That is cor-"

Izukus body stopped.

He couldn't move no matter how much he tried pushing his body, his mind was going fuzzy as he began to lose focus of the task at hand.  
His mind was screaming at his body to move, he should've expected mind attacks by psykers at some point.  
"Walk off stage" the psyker ordered, and his body followed  
Izuku turned and began walking towards the exit

* * *

In the dark hallways glimpses a face, a face of a Kriegsman, the familiar gasmask staring back at him.  
His eyes try to adjust to the dark ahead, seeing more and more of his brothers faces.  
Moving his eyes around the stadium, it was completely empty other than the now tens of thousands of Kriegsmen staring at him.  
Why were his brothers here?

"Where is your face?" is asked from behind, the words echoing within his mind  
Izuku turns rapidly to the voice to be met with Kriegsman Commisar, the hat on his head announcing his rank  
"Where is your face?" he repeats the question  
Izuku touches his face, feeling soft smooth flesh with a slight squish rather than the rough cold leather he grew with.  
  
The smell of recycled air was gone.  
There was no thick lenses clouding his vision.  
No tightness clinging to his face that felt so natural so long ago.  
He looks down to his hands, no thick black combar gloves hiding the pale skin that was not his.

He looks back to answer the commisar, trying to think of an explanation as to why his skin was no longer there but the commisar was no longer staring down at him.  
The commisar instead laid dead at his feet in a pool of blood, the grey of his trenchcoat growing a wet reddish brown.  
He looked around again, he was no longer in the stadium but rather a battlefield.  
The smoke filled skies, the stench of death assualted his nose, and the countless bodies of his brothers all neatly laid out with a flower held in their hands reminded him of the horrors of war he had never felt.

For the first time in his life, he felt scared, he felt pure horror seep from within his body as he stared out in the endless sea of corpses.  
His breathing grew rapid and heavy and he turned to run away from the death before him.  
He couldn't run however, an Arstartes stood in his way staring down at him.  
He could feel the might radiating off of the Emperors chosen warriors.  
From behind the blue giant comes a Commisar pointing his gun at him.  
"For your desertion the sentence is death"

**BANG**

He could fell his body go limp as he began falling through nothing but darkness.  
Izuku didn't know how long he was falling before he felt the impact on his back.  
He opens his eyes and sits up in a rush, recycled air forcing itself into his lungs as his face clings tightly to him.  
He looks around to see the all too familiar trenches as a body crashes backwards next to him.

The bloody body extends its arm, holding an all to familiar lasgun towards him.  
Izuku grabs the gun ready to fight on and looks back to his brother who was now dead.  
The ripped mask exposing a clouded green eye to him as red covered green hair was starting to seep out of the rips.  
  
_no.. no... no...  
_  
He pulls the face off his brother, only to get by another face. One of a child with green hair and freckles.

His stomach sinks as he stares at himself.

NO THIS ISN'T HIM THIS ISN'T HIM THISISN'THIM THISISN'THIM THISISN'THIM THISISN'THIMTHISISN'THIMTHISISN'THIMTHISISN'THIMTHISISN'THIMTHISISN'THIMTHISISN'THIM  
_**THISISN'THIMTHISISN'THIMTHISISN'THIMTHISISN'THIMTHISISN'THIMTHISISN'THIMTHISISN'THIMTHISISN'THIMTHISISN'THIMTHISISN'THIMTHISISN'THIMTHISISN'THIMTHISISN'THIM**_  
  
He pulls off the mask and vomits beside himself as loud bangs ring throughout his ears.  
He looks up to see one of his brothers climb trench to only get gunned down in the enemy fire.  
And it happens again to another, and another, and another, and another, and another, and another, and another, and another  
"CHARGE" a voice calls out between artillery explosions.

T-17488 slides his face on and grabs his gun ready to do The Emperors will.  
T-17488 grabs onto the muddy dirt of the trenches and climbs up exposing himself to countless rounds of enemy fire.  
T-17488 runs towards the enemy, getting his body sliced apart by beams of red and bullets rip through his flesh.  
T-17488 collapses to the ground as warm liquid seeps out of the many new holds in his body.

T-17488 opens his eyes to a great blinding light  
Izuku tries to squint away from the bright white  
T-17488 sees a figure in the shining yellow  
Izuku looks up to a great hulking man in golden armor  
T-17488 stares at His Holy God Emperor  
  
The man speaks but his words are silent.  
The surrounding grassy hills and clear blue skies grow orange.  
T-17488 falls to his knees before his god.  
Izuku sees the ball of fire growing towards the three of them.

His flesh is burning, his insides are burning, his mind is screaming in pain.

* * *

Izuku bites into his tongue. Hard.

Izuku turns to the psyker, seeing a face of shock as he starts stuttering questions.  
The conducter is shouting something as him  
"h-how?" "I'm sorry!" "W-wait" his all that clearly gets through before Izuku grabs him and lands a solid punch to his gut and throws him out of the ring.  
His steps are uneasy as he walks towards the exit yet again.  
His warm wet face feels the heat of his breaths...

_Warm... wet face..._  
Izuku gentle feels his face and brings his hand down to see dark red liquid.  
The conducter is already catching him before he hits the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait lads


	11. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up 3 days after the sports festival, Izuku finds himself a new found task.

_"The ruinous powers are crawling their way into this new world"_

Izuku woke up three days after the sports festival surrounded by doctors, they were going on and on about mental strain and his nervous system being overwhelmed.  
Regardless of the orders from several doctors and Recovery Girl, Izuku has ramped up his daily exercises from 6 hours a day to 12, even exercising while at his desk and in class. Izuku found it harder to focus on his classes since what The Emperor told him, Aizawa was talking away about some type of work assignments being scounted by heroes. Izuku looks up to see his name fairly high up on the board, this would be his first actual guard assignment since he awoke in this world.

looking over the forms given to him uncaring over them all, he was going to choose someone called Gunhead thinking he would finally get a gun again but... something felt odd. He found his arm not under his control, it hovered over someone called Endeavor, he felt like he needed to choose this one, that he needed to there for something.  
He chooses someone who turns out to be the 2nd best hero of Japan and the father of one of his peers.

* * *

Endeavor was an angry man, much like a commisar he would scream his orders and punish anyone even slightly too slow for his likings, he was constantly giving Izuku 'impossible' tasks and getting furious when Izuku actually did them punishing him with exercises that would've left any person exhausted, getting even more angry when Izuku finished them ready for what was next. Izuku definitely felt like Endeavor was out against him for some odd reason but he was never one to disobey an order no matter how hard it was, he was a Kriegsman after all.

He was invited out to a patrol with his peer, or as they called him, his friend. They were to follow Endeavor around a city called Hosu, he and Todoroki walked side by side in silence as the hero was grunting angrily about everything around him.

Endeavors sounds of anger were tuned out by a strong... urge...  
Something... somehow... he was reminded of Khorne  
Izuku found himself looking towards an alley way, his legs began telling him to move towards it and his hands began slowly reaching for his chainsword.  
Todoroki follows him curious as to what hes doing.

* * *

Iida stared at the man looming over him, proudly yelling about how he was going to be added to the list of false heroes he has removed from this world.

"You false heroes act as if you're messiahs when you're nothing but phonies only in it for the FAME! You trick the public into loving yous when you are all the most dispicable batch of them all, you aren't true heroes! YOU'RE ALL FA-"  
  
vvvvvrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

The man turns to look behind him towards the loud whirring sound that was now bouncing around the alley way.  
There stood an ominous figure in a dark trench coat and metallic skull mask holding some sword chainsaw hybrid, not a very heroic look to him at all.  
Wait... Iida knows that person...

"Another fake?" The Hero killer asks the new figure

"CEASE THIS ACTIVITY HERETIC!" The stranger yells   
"Heretic? YOU FAKE HEROES THINKING YOU'RE ABOVE ALL T-"  
Izuku was already charging with a swing of his chainsword

Stain blocks the whirring blade with his own, and sparks fly as his sword gets chipped by the many jagged teeth grinding against it as it bounces back with a forceful jolt.  
Stain moves to stab the stranger with his second sword only for the stranger to adjust his body, catching stains hand, and brings his sword sword towards stains arm.  
It gets blocked by the chipped sword as he attempts to tug his arm out of the heroes grip- no this didn't seem to be a hero at all.

He jumps backwards away from the stranger looking at his sword thats now been cut in half, grabbing a knife from his belt he jumps towards his enemy with it pointed out to stab as his sword blocks the deadly weapon.  
He does get his stab into his foe, the blade sliding right into the chest of the enemy who doesn't even flinch at whats happened, instead they grab the hand thats just stabbed them, steps forward further into the blade as blood spills onto his hand.

Izuku headbutts the hero killer causing him to lose his footing, he brings his chainsword against the arm of the killer holding a sword and with a wet squelching sound his chainsword rips right through. The hero killer lets out a scream as Izuku goes to make another swing towards the leg.

Iida looks on as his classmate, in his terrifying costume that is now additionally covered in blood makes eye contact with him and steps towards him slowly as screams echo around them.  
_Don't tell me hes going to..._

"Oh Iida, I didn't know you were here"  
He spies Todoroki looking over Izukus shoulder as trails of ice freeze Stains bleeding rips and his now detatched limbs.

* * *

Apperantly they had missed an entire monster attack and everyone thought they might've been taken, attacked, or even died. This was alleviated when they made their way back to the heroes and police. The panic came back when they found the hero killer slung over Izukus shoulder, with two removed limbs being held in his other arm.

There was a media storm when the news spotted a blood covered UA student carrying the unconcious body of a stripped serial killer of heroes missing two limbs slung over his shoulder walking casually towards the police and heroes.


	12. Chapter 12

A giant man covered in a golden light stood before the small child, no older than maybe 4 or 5

"You are my protector of humanity, Izuku" The godly being tells the child  
"I- I'm a hero?" Izuku asks uncertainly

"Yes, now allow your body to work for my cause, protect humanity against the forces that seek to destroy it"

* * *

T-17488 wakes with a startle, his hands clashing against cold metallic shackles binding him to a hospital bed.  
The room smelled of antiseptic with a TV providing some background noise, the room was pretty empty other for Iida who was also there in another bed distracted by the tv.

Glancing down to his hands and feet he sees that they're shackled to the bed unlike Iida, why was he locked to his bed?  
His hands could just reach eachother, grasping his left hand with his right he applies a twisting pull until he feels something pop and his left hand goes limp. Pulling out his left hand and resetting it allowed for much more ease getting the rest of the shackles off of his person.

Once he sits up, Iida finally shifts his attention to the movement to see him getting out of the bed.

"Izuku? Weren't you handcuffed?" He asks only to be met with a blank unamused stare   
"Well first I would like to thank you for saving me, secondly you do need to stay in bed the police want to talk to you. They're talking about you on the tv right now" he points to the TV.

On the TV there was a man with a dog head talking to masses of reporters, he was getting assaulted with both camera flashes and questions.

"ARE YOU MEANING TO TELL US HE WILL BE PUNISHED?! HE DEFEATED THE HERO KILLER!" cries one reporter   
"Wh-what no! I'm just saying that he- that there would be some uh-" The dog person struggles to get out  
"WILL THE POLICE ARREST THE STUDENT?" Asks another reporter from amongst the crowd  
"Well- uh we have yet to deci-"  
"WHAT OF HIS WELLBEING?" another reporter cuts him off

"Oh Midoriya, I see you're awake" says a detective making his way into the room "Though I thought we had someone handcuff you to the bed" he continues as he shoots a glance to the bed to see the shackles still there.   
"Right well, where to begin with you..." he draws out slowly as he opens a folder "Well what you did was dangerous, reckless, chaotic, idiotic, foolish, and any other number of things I could say... but good job Midoriya, you captured a dangerous villain while saving your classmate and a hero. It currently seems due to social pressure from the public you'll be let off the hook this time, along with getting a reward for your hard work in apprehending Stain."

Izuku merely nods  
"Right... well you need to stay and rest for now, you got a pretty bad stab that almost pierced your heart, you passed out as soon as Stain was handed over from you to the police."

Another nod before Izuku returns to his bed, it was unsettling how calm- no how expressionless he was about the whole thing

* * *

Kurogiri was cautiously washing the dishes while watching Shigaraki out of the corner of his eye, Dabi was keeping his distance at the other side of the bar, and even Toga knew not to get too close currently. Shigaraki was having a bad day, he was just standing in the middle of the room, not even having an angry fit but just breathing _angrily_ about what they just saw on the TV.

That _quirkless_ brat that ruined his plan AGAIN, first it was his invasion of UA and NOW it was taking down Stain! Even if they rescued stain hes lost his arm and leg now hes practically useless!  
Shigaraki claws at table turning it to dust, he lets out a hoarse scream and swipes a glass off another table shattering it against the wall.

WHY  
WHY WAS THIS BRAT RUINING HIS PLANS  
HE HAD TO GET RID OF HIM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kept ya waiting huh? just a short chapter for now
> 
> Sorry for the like 4 or 5 month wait, I like the story ideas more than actually writing them lol

**Author's Note:**

> Not the best writer but I will do my best to get better


End file.
